1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording a digital information signal in slant tracks on a record carrier, the apparatus comprising
input means for receiving the digital information signal,
first coding means for encoding the digital information signal so as to obtain sync blocks of information comprising a portion of information of the digital information signal,
trick play signal receiving means for receiving a trick play signal,
second coding means for encoding the trick play signal so as to obtain trick play sync blocks of information comprising a portion of the trick play signal,
first error correction encoding means for carrying out an error correction encoding step on N trick play sync blocks of the trick play signal so as to obtain M trick play sync blocks comprising parity information,
generation means for generating groups of P sync blocks, a group of P sync blocks comprising sync blocks of the digital information signal and at least some of the N+M trick play sync blocks,
second error correction encoding means for carrying out a second error correction encoding step on a group of P sync blocks so as to obtain a group of P+Q sync blocks,
third error correction encoding means for carrying out an error correction encoding step on each sync block in the group of P+Q sync blocks so as to obtain a group of P+Q error correction encoded sync blocks, and writing means for writing P+Q error correction encoded sync blocks in a plurality of R tracks on the record carrier, where M, N, P, Q and R are integers larger than 1.
The invention further relates to a method for recording the digital information signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an apparatus is known from International Patent Application WO 98/34226, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,981, document D1 in the list of related documents. This document describes how a trick play signal has been derived, preferably from the video information signal received, in which the trick play signal and the video information signal are processed and combined into a composite information signal and recorded on the record carrier. The processing of the trick play signal and the video information signal into the composite signal requires an incorporation into a hardware solution, or a software solution, which is sometimes hard to realize.
The invention aims at providing an improved apparatus, which makes the incorporation into a hardware or software solution better realizable. In accordance with the invention, the apparatus is characterized in that the order in which the trick play sync blocks are supplied by the first error correction encoding means to the second error correction encoding means is not the same as the order in which the third error correction encoding means supply said trick play sync blocks after error correction encoding to the writing means.
The invention is based on the recognition that, by enabling a freedom in the order in which the trick play sync blocks are supplied to the second. error correction encoding means, this offers the engineer that has to provide an IC version of the signal processing possibilities to simplify the processing and/or make use of idle portions of the processing circuitry, so that a better and optimalized IC embodiment can be realized.